Will she be his date?
by Introvert-Dragon
Summary: It all started as a dare. Astrid didn't expect to end up falling for a certain Green-eyed man who hardly even noticed her. [Modern AU. Hiccstrid set in College. One-Shot.]


**Summary:** It all started as a dare. Astrid didn't expect to end up falling for a certain green-eyed boy who hardly even noticed her. [Modern AU. Hiccstrid set in College. One-Shot.]

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize.**

* * *

 **Will she be his date?**

.

.

.

It all started as a dare.

Ruffnut dared Astrid to prove that she was just as a real girl as every other girl there was—whatever stereotype about a girl there was.

So Astrid and Ruffnut went to Walmart, and bought some Top Grossing Romantic Comedy Series titled as _Will she be his date?_ which was basically some cringe-worthy stuff mostly about college and romance kinds of stuff with a heroine who falls for the most unrealistic non-existant too perfect and yet weird kind of guy. Or the other way around.

It was actually nice... the story wasn't half bad, they are pretty good, to be honest... and it's really amazing how the Director managed to show the scenes panel by panel. Only, that both the story and the characters were not realistic. Like how could the Author possibly think that a guy that handsome, cute, hot, kind, rich with a little bit of a bad side but a good bad side? Or pretty much ' _the perfect boyfriend material'_ that didn't exist.

While here in the real world; they were stuck with arrogant bulky guys, or some awkward wimpy guys she couldn't stand.

If ever that kind of guy existed in the real world, they were probably sons of multibillionaire that were not spoiled, rotten, or entitled to the core—guys like those belong on the top of the world and were basically out of her league.

Okay, she might have met one guy, but it wasn't like Astrid had time for boys. She was in the third year of her college, and next year she will be doing her own thesis. If anything, she needed to focus on getting a good internship and a couple of recommendations to get herself a good thesis advisor.

Why was she even thinking about it too much? Damn Ruffnut and her bets. Those stuff were now putting weird ideas in her brain and now she was really acting like one of those squealing girls on her bed enjoying the 2nd season of _Will she be his date?_ she ended up buying.

"Holy Shit! Someones got it bad..." Astrid heard Ruffnut who's currently leaning on the doorsteps of their dorm room staring at Astrid weirdly when she giggled like crazy watching episode 3 on her laptop.

"Oh... Ruff you're back. I didn't notice you come in." Astrid greeted from her bed, continuing to watch _Will she be his date?_

"It's because you are too busy giggling in your own _Romantic_ shit... Who are you! What have you done to my friend Astrid Hofferson!" Ruffnut dramatically threw her arms in the air.

"It's called _Romantic Comedy,_ " Astrid corrected, pausing the video, folding the Laptop, and carefully placing it under her pillow, out of Ruffnut's reach.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever. Movies, books, comics, manga... I don't care. Seriously, the dare is off so no need to pretend anymore, you're really starting to freak me out..."

"I am not pretending Ruffnut... Besides, It can't be that bad—it's really interesting, to be honest," Astrid said in her sing-song voice, smiling a little wickedly and making a cute peace sign pose just to freak Ruffnut more.

Ruffnut shuddered in disgust. "Ewww, Seriously Astrid cut it out... really you're freaking me out."

"Come on Ruff, you've read it too—you gotta admit it's not that bad," Astrid said.

"No. Way. Those fictional boys just aren't my type... only if the boys got more goodies and bulk you know and some tattoo in their chin-" And there goes Ruffnut, her face grinning madly, and weakly muttering _'Me Likey'._ Her friend was obviously daydreaming about Eret's muscles cranking again.

"-You might as well name the character Eret." Astrid deadpanned, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with a libidinous Ruffnut.

"Hel, yes I am," Ruffnut responded still grinning, then she shrugged. "Anyways, enough of that. I came here because aren't you supposed to be training or something?"

Astrid stiffened, looking at Ruffnut a bit surprisedly, her smile faltering a bit into an awkward smile.

Ruffnut facepalmed. "Okay... spill—what exactly happened? From what I heard, Astrid Hofferson was seen running away pissed or you know... that totally awesome murderous look on your face when you're about to smash someone's nose."

"- It's nothing Ruff, really it's just a normal day you know..."

Ruffnut gave her that look.

"I'm never gonna leave this room again!" Astrid declared, flopping back to the bed.

"That bad?" Ruffnut asked, and sat on the free space of her bed.

"You have no idea..." Astrid groaned, twisting so she could bury her face in her pillow.

"Come on what could possibly be worse than Snotlout. It's not like someone caught you with your new weird shit. Imagine the great Astrid Hofferson caught with her teenage romantic shits stuff."

Astrid only flinched at Ruffnut's joke.

"Holy Shit. No way!" Ruffnut said disbelievingly.

Astrid sat up, rolling her eyes at Ruffnut, and flopping down to her bed again, placing a pillow on top of her face, feeling embarrassed. "Gods this is all your fault Ruffnut..." Astrid said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hey! You're the one here who got caught not me. So tell me the exact details."

Astrid rose up, sitting cross-legged, placing her chin on top of the pillow she was currently hugging. "You're not gonna believe this..."

* * *

 _Earlier_

This was bad... Very bad! Coach Lala was definitely gonna kill her! So bad that Astrid would consider herself lucky if she only ended up with 5 laps this time—not to mention the mouthful she will get.

Those _RomCom Series_ were definitely toxic for her! Last time she checked the time it was only 2:47 pm. She figured that she could spare a couple of minutes to squeeze in half-episode of ' _Will she be his date?'._ She didn't expect to be cruelly pulled by the cliffhangers and before she could notice—it was already 3:30 pm! and now she's in trouble.

So Astrid hastily picked up her things and pushed them into her bag. She thought about shutting down her laptop, but she didn't have the time, so she ended up just folding it and carrying it in her arm instead, and she began running so she won't be tardier than she already was for her training.

"Hey! No running in the corridor!" A lousy voice of a student called her out.

Great, it's Gustav, the disciplinary committee's pet dog—who only volunteered so he can impress girls, who also happens to have a freaky crush at her. Astrid didn't have time for this.

Without stopping on her tracks, Astrid violently shoved away Gustav who tried to block her way—by his face, obviously with other intentions judging by the way he grinned and flicked his brow suggestively.

"Okay... I'm definitely freaked out," Astrid muttered under her breath, wiping her palm on her skirt as she continued to make her way to the practice field—glaring at every people on her path which successfully made them move out of her way.

 _Works every time,_ she thought.

Except... when she spotted a particular black-haired jock she was not particularly fond of, hitting on some girls in the corridor named Scott. Or should she say Snotfuckinglout!

Astrid knew too well how persistent this particular Jock can be, she didn't have the time to think of a quick plan to avoid dealing with him. She had no choice. She needed to turn around and take the other way to the practice field. Even if it was the longer path, passing through the cafeteria and all. If she ran faster—it still should take her a lot less time than having to deal with Snotlout.

So Astrid hurriedly turned around; she bumped into someone with enough force to send both of them and their things flying on the floor.

Of course, that was the last straw for her, normally she would just pick her things up and not bother at all, but with the way thing was going so well for her. She just needed to kill something—a tree, punching bag, or whatever to let some steam off, And at the moment whoever the unlucky person who bumped with her was the viable option.

She didn't expect it to be _him._

Why did it have to be _him?_

Worse... that certain _him_ was now looking at her scattered things... which included her laptop that was still playing ' _Will she be his date?'._

* * *

"—I was getting ready to kill someone but when I saw who bumped me... Of all the possible person—it had to be _him_!"

"Wait a minute! I think I'm missing something... Who is _him_?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid eyes widened, then attempted to shrug casually. "Oh yeah... I haven't told you about _him."_ Astrid recalled, propping her hair behind the ear.

Astrid remembered why she hadn't told Ruffnut about this particular story yet. She knew Ruffnut would never let her live it down and endlessly torment her if she ever knew about it.

But come to think of it, It was not like Astrid knew anything about him either. She just met that particular green-eyed student by a chance last week when she was on her way back to the dormitory, passing by the old building through the wooden staircase which usually leads to the Music club rooms as her usual shortcut route.

Then a sweet romantic sound of a violin ended up sidetracking her, luring her to an unfamiliar room in the old building. There was something about the oddly familiar violin tune that triggered the very rare curious side of Astrid.

It was like that particular tune was something Astrid just knew... She cannot quite put her fingers on it but she just knew it! It was like a part of her—Maybe in her past life - if she actually had one.

Astrid fully intended to only sneak a peak, just take a look out of curiosity... So she goes for a spin from her usual route, following the _Melody._ Then that was when she saw _him_ for the first time...

Everything about that moment was just picture perfect...

A Chestnut-haired boy playing the violin, his eyed closed in complete concentration to the tune. He was facing the window, the orange sunlight reflecting on his whole body. His white button-down was half-untucked, with both of its sleeves folded up to his elbows showing off his forearm which had a constellation of freckles that sparkled in the sunlight.

And there she was a girl watching him quietly, and unnoticed until he opened his eyes. The greenest eyes filled with focus, unbothered by her unwelcomed presence. He only continued to play the violin with his eyes completely locked with hers throughout the whole song.

Suddenly, she became the _Heroine_ of her own version of ' _Will she be his date?'._

She never knew how much that certain _Him_ will be the death of her.

After the said event, he started popping everywhere, literally. Come to think of it, he'd always been there if Astrid only paid attention.

He was always there after her first class at 9 am, entering the room as soon as the bell rings, casually walking up to the Professor, seating on top of the teacher's table, conversing like old friends. Sometimes their eyes would meet, he was always the first one to break the gaze like it was nothing, and there she went all frozen to the ground when he probably didn't even recognize her.

Astrid happened to overhear that he was a 4th-year student from parts of his conversation with the Professor. _Yup, happened to overhear, She's not listening or anything._

During her free period between her 3rd and 4th class, it happened to be very crowded in the UniLounge because of an ongoing event within the campus involving foreign exchange students. Astrid was alone in her usual table—though normally she would be sharing the table with Ruffnut—and whoever Ruffnut decided to bring in the table. Sometimes boys, teammates, classmates. Unfortunately, Ruffnut had to take a makeup quiz because she had a game during the actual examination day.

"You mind sharing the table?" A nasally intoned voice asked.

Astrid didn't mind; she knew perfectly well how stressful, and tight in time it could be as college students. It was the least she could do, sharing table wasn't really a problem for her. She didn't want to add to the number of things can add up to the stress level of a fellow student—but make no mistake of attempting to flirt or to look at her wrongly—Astrid would definitely be glad to be the reason to send someone to the infirmary.

"Oh sure, no problem," Astrid quickly answered, not even bothering to spare a glance as she was too busy trying to a squeeze in a whole chapter of words in her brain the last minute for her EnviSci test.

It went on that way for a couple of minutes, just two strangers minding their own business until a very loud voice managed to distract her from her study.

"Henry! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere! I found us a good table-"

That was when she looked and realized it that was him all along sharing the table with her. Henry, that was his name. Their eyes met again, he muttered a thank you to her then quickly picked up his things as he made his way to his loud friend.

She hated herself for missing the perfect opportunity to at least start a conversation with him. Wait a minute? What if she struck him as an uptight bitch?

She couldn't let that happen.

So she made some sort of plans to actually keep her table empty for the following days, but the UniLounge was never really got that crowded again.

Henry was always there during her lunchtime, 2 tables away from them, sitting with other 4th year students. A lot of times, Astrid would find herself spacing out just staring at him, then Ruffnut would timely arrive, sitting right in front of her... Blocking the view.

"-I cannot believe it... The day I would see Astrid's dreamy face. He's that hot, huh? Now I really want to know who the hell is this mysterious _him._ " Ruffnut's voice awakened her from her thought, just like she usually does in the UniLounge she was just thinking about.

Oh crap. How long had she been daydreaming? This was bad... Ruffnut definitely sensed something.

"Uhmm. Oh yeah, You reminded me of practice! I have to go!"

"Hey! Come back here, Missy! We are so not done yet-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The sound of someone knocking at their door froze them both.

Having someone unexpectedly knock on your dorm never meant good news—it could literally anything but good, ranging from the Headmaster having a random inspection to some students pulling random pranks. Or Ruffnut's twin brother—which was equally trouble for Astrid at least.

Both of them were having silent facial communication, trying to get one another to open the door and take the bullet.

Astrid eyed Ruffnut which translates into: _What did you do this time?_

Ruffnut shook her head raising her hand which also meant: _What? I swear I didn't get us to trouble this time!_

Astrid believed her, she knew her friend that she would actually brag and be proud of it every time she does something stupid.

 _Knock-Knock_

With one last eye roll, Astrid sighed in submission. "Fine... BUT it's you who's opening the door next time," Astrid mouthed weakly.

Astrid made her way to the door, as slow as possible as if walking any slower would magically make the person knocking disappear.

Upon reaching the Door, she pulled back her hand on last time, hesitating to open the door.

Something about her gut was screaming at her—she remembered the last time she had this premonition. It was basically identical to what she felt when she was dragged by the sound of the violin. And stubborn as a Viking she was, Astrid brushed it off.

What could possibly go wrong? She was Fearless Astrid Hofferson. Punch first, questions later. No need to be nervous about some unexpected visitor.

And of all the unexpected she was expecting, He was definitely not one of them.

There he was, standing in her doorsteps—and she couldn't think of any reason why would he suddenly appear in her doorsteps.

She closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. He was still standing there. He was taller than she ever noticed, face as handsome as ever with an awkward lopsided grin on his face, showing his gap-tooth she never had the chance to see before.

And now she felt weird... her stomach felt weird. Why was her face suddenly so hot... why was her heart beating so fast and felt like it was stuck at her throat at the same time.

Astrid would have thought that she was just daydreaming if it wasn't for Ruffnut's loud voice. She was sure that Ruffnut definitely sensed something off with all the silence.

"Ooooh... Who's that Hottie on our doorsteps?" her head snapped back to her friend, fearing what comment would come out of her mouth.

Astrid made the mistake of giving herself away to Ruffnut by acting so unusual. Ruffnut didn't need any more answers from her, Her grin growing devilish. "Is he the one you're-"

"-Ruff!" Astrid cut her off, her voice a little too defensive. Then she quickly turned back to face Henry.

"Uhm... Sorry about her." Astrid apologized meekly, bowing her head slightly.

He didn't seem to mind as he only half-smiled at her—though, she could see the slight confusion on his face as he shrugged. "It's fine. I think I know about her. I heard a lot about her from Eret to be exact-"

Ruffnut suddenly cut in, managing to squeeze herself in between Henry and Astrid. "WHAT!? What did he say about me? Will he finally bang me!?" Astrid could see that he was uncomfortable with Ruffnut being too close, his face suddenly turned a shade redder from Ruffnut's vulgarity.

He's kinda cute and she wouldn't mind seeing him more like that, but she'd rather not be embarrassed more by her roommate.

"Ruff!" Astrid decided to drag her friend by her ear, pulling her back inside her room.

Ruffnut was about to open her loud mouth again, but Astrid pulled on her ear harder to shut her up. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she finally let go of her hold on her friend's ear.

"Whoa... You look like you've seen a ghost." Ruffnut commented.

"Not helping Ruff," Astrid said, pacing around the room, trying to calm her nerves.

"So, if my suspicion is correct which usually is. I'm guessing that Hottie over there is _him._ " Astrid could only give her a wry smile, fanning her hands at her face.

Ruffnut sighed, raising her hands in submission. "Fine, I'm gonna be a good friend and just stay put right here."

Though exasperated, Astrid gave her friend a grateful look.

"So, what brings him here?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know Ruffnut!" Astrid exclaimed, her voice a pitch higher than she intended. She didn't mean to... but her head was really feeling messy right now. Stupid Hormones. Stupid Crush. Stupid RomCom. Stupid 'Will she be his date'. Stupid Ruffnut and her bet.

"Jesus Christ, Astrid! Get a grip woman. She's just some crush-"

"Crush!? just some crush," Astrid snorted. "Oh, how I wish I could say the same to you whenever you start ogling Eret-"Astrid's eyes widened, clamping her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for," Astrid said, looking away, biting her lips.

"Apology accepted. Offense non-taken." Ruffnut casually shrugged. "You know Astrid, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to-"

"I want too! It's just that... I just don't know how! Gods, I'm such a pathetic mess right now." Astrid sighed, she hated herself right now, she never felt this way this before for someone she hardly knew. She was always used to keep herself in check, in control, in-charge and right now she feet like losing herself over her petty feelings.

"Yeah... you sure are pathetic right now. I don't even recognize you anymore." Ruffnut's voice still had the usual nonchalance on it, but it didn't have the usual nerve strikingness on it.

"But seriously Astrid, just talk to him and relax. He's not gonna bite you or something—though that would be awesome and hot."

"Ruff!"

"Sorry, got carried away. So where was I? Like I said. Just talk to him—really just talk. That's it. It doesn't to be anything grand, you're not gonna get married all of a sudden and viola!" Ruffnut said, dramatically throwing.

"You're right... that was stupid of me." Astrid felt calmer now. Ruffnut's right... she just surprised by the sudden developments.

"I'm sorry again for earlier. I overreacted and panicked." Astrid smiled at her friend. She made a mental note that she's going to make it up to her later. "And Than-"

Ruffnut cut her off, placing a finger at her lips. "Nu-uh. Thank me later when you've got yourself a date or a coffee at least with the Hottie waiting for you in the doorsteps."

Astrid rolled her eye. "No really, Ruff. I appreciate it-"

"Whatever just go! Or I will-"

"Geez. Fine. Going now." Astrid raised her arms in fake submission, and she began walking back outside the room, pausing a bit in front of the mirror to make sure she looked alright.

Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the Door which was still open. She breathed a sigh of relief when he hasn't left yet—he was still there, staring at the floor matings with his hand dug inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry for bumping with you earlier!" They simultaneously spoke, they looked at each other in the eyes and laughed.

"Erm—so yeah... you're probably wondering what brings me here." He scratched the back of his neck, which she guessed was a nervous habit of him. Astrid's eyes didn't miss the moment his shirt rose up slightly, flashing bits of his stomach when raised his hand to scratch his neck.

"You forgot to pick up most of your stuff, and I found your address on your wallet. So yeah..." He pulled out a ragged blue sports bag from his shoulders. She immediately recognized as her own trustworthy bag. She felt a little embarrassed with the state of her trustworthy bag, but she would still pick it up over any expensive branded leather bag.

"Thanks." She carefully took her bag from his hand, the tip of her fingers making a contact at his palm. She felt a slight electricity ran through her arms with the small contact, almost making her squeal. Almost.

Astrid kept her head low, the hem of her shirt becoming the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. She felt her determination falter a little bit when she could feel his eyes on him.

Remember what Ruffnut said. Talk. Nothing Grand. Just Talk.

Astrid took lots of air in her mouth, then exhaled, swallowing thickly, and decided to start a conversation. Maybe, self-introduction would be a good start.

"I'm Astrid." She introduced herself, hesitantly offering her hands, the tip of her of fingers itching, remembering how the slight contact with his palm earlier.

"Erm... Hiccup." He said, then shook her hand. Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? She didn't understand. It certainly doesn't look or sound like he's having hiccups.

"That's my name, Hiccup." Astrid looked at him weirdly.

"I thought it was Henry." It slipped out her mouth without her realizing it.

"Erm... yeah that's kind of my real name. I'm surprised that you actually know it." Her eyes widened, propping her hair behind the ear, feeling embarrassed at her slip of the tongue.

"It's from the time in the cafeteria!—when we shared the table," Astrid replied, suddenly feeling the need to explain herself.

"Oh... Eret, he really does have tendencies to forget what happens around him." He warily glanced around, as if he was waiting for something to come out. "Erm... so your friend, Ruffnut's not gonna jump at me or anything this time?"

"We talked. So don't worry about her." Astrid shrugged.

His body appeared to have stiffened, his cheeks suddenly redder—making Astrid look at him questioningly. "Oh, I see. Not that I heard anything you talked about-"

Could it be that He heard everything? Did he overhear about her having a crush on him? Oh, gods, this was embarrassing.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I kinda wanted to make it up to you earlier but you ran off."

"Oh yeah. That." The incident was actually still fresh in her mind. Though He didn't seem to mind what happened earlier, Astrid still felt embarrassed about what impression it left...

"So you see. If I'm creeping you out or anything—just tell me and I'll stop-" He started rambling, and he does this shoulder rolling thing that was actually kind of adorable...

Astrid couldn't help but punch his arm lightly, making him stop his rambling.

"Coffee," Astrid simply stated.

"Erm... what?" He was still rubbing his arm, looking at her confusedly.

"You wanted to talk and make it up to me right?" He nodded. "So take me to out for a Coffee and let's talk," Astrid said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **So how was it? I'd really appreciate if you guys would talk to me or let me know by leaving Review or simply hitting that Favorite button. My inbox is also open if you want to talk about it.**

 **Supposedly a small drabble, playing around the** ** _Notice Me Senpai!_** **meme, shoujo mangas, and Hiccup as the senpai… but there's too just much Japanese jargon and I had to scrap it.**

 **It was really hard for me to delete some lines, specifically this one:**

 _"Come on Ruff, you've read it too_ — _you gotta admit that it's not that bad," Astrid said._

 _"No. Way. Those fictional boys just aren't my type… only if the boys got more goodies and bulk you know and some tattoo in their chin-"_

 _"-You might as well name the character Eret," Astrid deadpanned._

 _"Eret-san, son of Eret-otousama," Ruffnut corrected._


End file.
